Eye Guy
Eye Guy is one of the many monsters to appear in the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series and one of the few to appear in more than one episode. One of the more bizarre monsters from the show, Eye Guy's body is almost entirely made up of eyeballs. History Eye Guy made his first appearance in the episode "I, Eye Guy". ''Rita Repulsa had Finster create him so that she could send him to Earth to kidnap a highly intelligent boy called Willie, who happened to be a friend of the Blue Ranger Billy Cranston. Rita planned to absorb Willie's intellect and abuse it to further her evil ambitions. Eye Guy succeeded in capturing Willie and imprisoned him within a pocket space within his main eye. The Power Rangers had difficulty in fighting Eye Guy as he was invulnerable to their Power Blaster and his multiple eyes meant he had no blind spot for the Rangers to exploit. Fortunately for the Rangers, Eye Guy had separated his main eye from his body and Billy was able to destroy it, freeing Willie and weakening Eye Guy. Rita turned Eye Guy into a giant and the Power Rangers fought him with the Megazord, destroying him with one slash of the Power Sword. Some time later when the Rangers were sent to the Island of Illusion, they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated which then vanished when they were very near to the Rangers. One of these illusions was Eye Guy. Eye Guy was later recreated by Finster to attack the Rangers at the Spectre Theater. He later attended Rita and Lord Zedd's wedding, bringing a caged spider for "either a decoration or a light snack." After the reception, he was part of the monster army that fought and was destroyed by the Thunderzords. Eye Guy would appear again during the finale of ''Power Rangers In Space, "Countdown to Destruction". This time, he aided King Mondo and the Machine Empire in their attack on Phantom Ranger's homeworld. When Zordon's Energy Wave washed over the planet, Eye Guy, along with the rest of the forces, was destroyed and reduced to dust. Eye Guy was last seen in the finale of Lightspeed Rescue when Queen Bansheera attempted to open a gateway to the Shadow World. He was among the undead monsters seen in the gateway. Abilities * Field of vision - With his body literally made up of eyes, Eye Guy can see all around him, making him impossible to sneak up on. * Eye Beams - Many of Eye Guy's eyes can fire magical energy beams. * Eye Bombs - Eye Guy can separate eyes from his body and launch them at foes, making them explode on impact. * Main Eye - Eye Guy's large main eye can exist separately from his body. As well as casting destructive energy beams, it can also seal living beings inside a pocket-space. Anything captured within this pocket dimension is released when the main eye is destroyed. Category:Power Rangers Category:Evil Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Monsters in Television Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Golems Category:Aliens Category:Constructs Category:Magical Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Rubber Suits Category:Kaiju